Iron, Steel and Metal
by BlackburnCreations
Summary: After 2 years of coexistence the Heroes of Earth 1 and Earth A team up for the first time as Ironman, Supergirl and Batgirl join forces against the mightiest of foes. However coexistence and working together are two different things. As these very different heroes meet with very different styles of finishing the bad guys.


A group of pirates led by an ex-American druglord by the name of Maron Katasay were in taking control of a passing ship. The ship was carrying millions of dollars worth of oil over to the states. Katasay had fully intended on using it as a bargaining chip in selling his merchindise into other countries. He planned to become rich using this rig when he could have it all transported safely.

"Not a drop spilled or our have your hands." He threatens the African mercenaries he had working for him. "Each drop spilled is money out of my pocket. Your lives are inconsequencial to the overall prize." He explains. "Hurry up! Last thing we need is for the America's to sick their dogs."

"I don't work much for biscuits." Ironman flies up the side of the ship above Katasay and his men. "Government cheese is a bit below my pay rate."

"Open fire!" He orders and they begins firing with their assault rifles.

"Is that all you g-" Ironman gets blasted in the back by a rocket. He spins through the air and tumbles into a group of barrells. Ironman looks up at the man with the rocket launcher as he loads another. "Now that was just rude." He uses his hand and foot rockets to propel himself forward and kicks him off the ship.

Ironman flies back down in the middle of them. "Who's next?" He shoots his repulser blasts at each of them as they open fire on him once again.

"Stark, forget about the small fry." Colonel Fury says over communications. "We need to bring in Katasay."

"I'm a little preoccupied!" Ironman says. It wasn't like these guys with guns were much of a problem, they were just in higher numbers than he was led to believe. "The one time I actually need some assistance and you didn't invite anyone else?" Ironman asked.

"I thought you could handle it with all your talk." Fury responds.

"He called other people, you were just the only one who showed up." Agent Hill says.

"That makes me feel like I'm the only one with nothing better to do." Ironman says and turns to the side to dodge another rocket which hits a container of oil below causing it to explode. "You're gonna have to pay for that."

He tosses his rocket launcher down and with one last effort runs at Ironman with a pipe. Ironman steps aside then shoots him in the back with a blast and sends him flying off toward the fire. A couple more of the mercenaries open fire and Ironman flies at them and shoots one in the chest with another blast and rams the other through a wall.

"Ah!" Ironman hears a yelling sound behind him. He turns to see the one who was on his way into the fire flying above him then dropped on his butt. The woman who apparently saved his life flies down in front of Ironman.

"I know you. You're um... Wonder Woman."

"Supergirl." Supergirl says shocked that Ironman could possibly mix them up.

"Right." Ironman says. "Super original by the way."

Supergirl puts her hands on her hips then scolds him. "What was that?"

"What?"

"You were about to let him die."

"He started it." Ironman retorts.

"Aren't you supposed to be a superhero?" She asked.

"Yes and I'd like to think I'm pretty good at it."

"Heroes shouldn't take lives." She scolds.

"Am I going to hear this from all of you Earth One heroes, preaching about killing. Welcome to the real world where we're at war. It's us or them around here."

"That's terribly black and white." She responds.

"And the idea of absolutely no killing isn't?" Ironman asked.

"I hate to break this exciting little ethical discussion but you're both being shot." Fury says. Ironman and Supergirl both look at the man who had been shooting both of them and neither seemed to notice.

Ironman blasts him in the chest sending him through another wall.

"That was overkill." Supergirl says.

Supergirl flies into the fray and grabs various ropes and wires and begins tying up the other mercenaries that had already been defeated then uses her strength to push the ship back on course toward the states. Ironman flies in the other direction looking for Katasay but he had no luck.

Katasay had already made his way back to his own ship with two of his men. They go down toward his escape submarine when they hear a couple of men above them get taken out.

"Another one!" One of the mercenaries exclaims. Katasay takes his handgun out off the side of his belt. They prepared their guns facing down the hallway. It was very quiet without any other sound than the waves on the other sides of the walls. Katasay turns away to walk toward his submarine. A shadow came down from above them with a black cape and pointed ears on the mask.

They came down and kicks one of the them in the jaw and sending him back into the wall. The shadow grabs the arm of the other and twists it hard before pulling him forward and throwing him over the shadows arm to the ground and punching him unconscious. The mercenary kicked against the wall comes back with a knife but the shadow throws a batarang at the knife knocking it out of his hand then the shadow jumps on the pipe line on the ceiling and drop kicks him down the stairs.

Katasay points his gun at the shadow. "You stop right there! I know who you are!"

"You sure about that?" The female voiced asked him.

"You're not him... Who are you?" He asked. She jumps out of the shadows and twists his wrist.

"I'm Batgirl." She eletricutes him with her eletric baton and knocks him unconscious.

"Batgirl. Supergirl." Ironman says at the end of the hall with Supergirl beside him. "Originality, try it sometime."

"This coming from the Ironman who isn't made out of iron." Batgirl says.

"I like you." Ironman says.

Later on they take Katasay back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier HQ to debrief. Tony Stark having shed his Ironman suit met them all in the briefing room.

"You couldn't be bothered to take off your costumes?" Tony asked.

"We don't know much about SHIELD." Supergirl explains.

"Batman doesn't trust them so I don't." Batgirl says.

"Who is Batman anyway?" Tony asked.

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Good point, don't. Takes the fun out of finding out who it is on my own." Tony takes a seat. "How's Clark?" Tony asked Supergirl.

"What..?"

"You really think I couldn't figure that one out on my own? SHIELD doesn't know because they think his glasses are a fantastic mask."

"If you want us to trust you, maybe the first thing you should do isn't disclosing secret identities." Batgirl responds to Tony.

"Well I'm sorry for not trusting you like you think you should be. But as I recall 2 years ago when we all ended up in this planet we were fighting."

"Your 'friend' was out of control." Batgirl said.

"We wanted to help him." Supergirl defends.

"Locking the big guy up never did anyone any good." He says. "The big guy is only good if you let him run free every now and again."

"You're just a walking punchline aren't you?" Supergirl asked.

"You could say that."

"Keep talking and you might just see mine."

"Stark, can't you get along with anyone?" Nick Fury asked on his way into the room.

"She started it."

"Is that your excuse for everything?" Hill asked.

"When it works." Stark responds. "You know you look like this girl on a TV show from Earth One."

"I do?" Hill asked having not watched much tv in the passed couple of years.

"Yeah! You look like Robin." Batgirl says.

"Robin?"

"From How I Met Your Mother." Batgirl says excitedly. "You're her Earth A doppleganger!"

"Someone explain to me again why we have an Earth One and Earth A instead of A and B or One and Two?" Supergirl asked.

"Neither Earth wanted to be the second. We have know way of knowing which is older." Fury explains. "Back on track, we believe that Katasay had to have been working for someone."

"What makes you say that?" Supergirl asked.

"From what we can gather." Hill explains. "Katasay is a glorified hitman, he isn't much of a mastermind. Someone put him up to this job. What sense does it make for a druglord to go stealing oil for profit. There's no way he could get away with that with a band of mercenaries."

"So you think you know who he was working for?" Batgirl asked.

"No but we have a feeling Tony does." Fury says. "After all he took it upon himself to scan the submarine before we got to it."

"Your systems take too long. I'm calculating which of the areas that submarine was set to go to that would most likely be where his boss lives." Tony says.

"How long will it take?" Fury asked.

"Few hours. I can have an answer by the morning." Tony says and stands up.

"I'd like to be able to ask your help again." Fury says to Supergirl and Batgirl. "If you could trust us enough to work with us again."

"Right now, just keep me posted." Supergirl says.

"Me too." Batgirl agrees.

Next week Kara is getting Ms. Grant's coffee on her way to work. She was running even later than usual. Supergirl had just finished stopping an early morning bank robbery before breakfast. Kara stares at her watch on the way up to the elevator. She wishes she could have just flown up the building and ran to get desk. Kara prepares her excuse as she runs to Ms. Grant's office and opens the glass door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I was-" Kara freezes in place as she sees that her boss was speaking with Tony Stark.

"Is there something so important that you needed to discuss with me that you have interrupted my talk with Mr. Tony Stark, Cara?" Cat glares at Kara wanting a good explanation.

"Uhm... I was just..."

"She asked me to come here." Tony says pointing at Kara.

"She did?"

"Yes." Tony looks back at Cat. "We happened to bump into one another and she was practically begging for an interview. On her knees, the whole 9 yards." Kara clears her throat loudly.

"I may be exaggerating." Tony doesn't specify. "I happened to be trying to get in touch with Supergirl and she had mentioned that her boss had interviewed Supergirl."

"I see... Well Cara, I was just explaining to Mr. Stark that I can't contact her, she finds me."

"Very unfortunate." Tony says and turns and walks up closely to Kara. "Would you happened to know where I could find Supergirl, Cara?"

"No, Mr Stark..." Kara leans back as he was standing so close. "And my name is actually Kara..."

"My apologies." Tony says and puts his sunglasses back on and goes back to Cat. "I hope to see you again. Maybe you can get an exclusive with Iron Man." He shakes her hand.

"I certainly hope so, Mr. Stark." Cat says getting buttered up and into a good mood. This little interaction would definitely get Kara off the hook.

"Would you mind if I borrow Kara?" Tony asked. "I figured she coulde give me a tour."

"Absolutely, Mr. Stark." Cat gives him her most gracious smile. "You heard him, Kara. Show Mr. Stark around."

"Yes, ma'am." Kara responds. "This way, please." They both walk out the door. Kara begins the tour by walking him through the offices until she eventually stops in an empty hallway and turns toward him. "How did you find me?!"

"... What?"

"... It's me. Wait... You didn't know?"

"Of course I did. The glasses didn't fool me... Tony tail might have thrown me off a bit but I knew."

"No way! You had no idea!" She yells in a loud whisper.

"I'll deny it 'til my last breath." Tony suggests.

"That I do believe..." Kara says. "What are you doing here?"

"You said keep you posted. Looks like SHIELD lost Katasay."

"What? How?"

"SHIELD was attacked by something or someone. They said they were attacked by a guy with a lot of red, he could control with wind. Really through them for a loop." Tony said.

"Red Tornado..." Supergirl says.

"Red who now?"

"I can handle him on my own." Supergirl said.

"Ever heard of Captain America?" Tony asked.

"Of course. At this point it's impossible to turn on the news without hearing about the Avengers."

"He once told me we'll do things the way we always have; Together. He may be a 20th century piece of cheesy fluff but he's usually right about these things. Why do anything alone when you don't have to?"

"You're right..." Kara said. "Okay. I'm on board."

"Good, now you're taking the rest of the day off."

"I can't just take the rest of the day off." Kara said as Tony shows her his email that he was able to convince Cat to let him borrow her for the day.

"Seducing her is going to bite you in the butt later. Are you even interested?"

"Not really." Tony says. "But it gets stuff done." Kara was going to have a serious talk to him about that later. Tony and Kara enter his limo to find Barbara waiting in the back for them.

"Batgirl? Wait, aren't you Jim Gordon's daughter?"

"Tony Stark really has privacy issues. He showed up at my house."

"He's not very subtle..." Supergirl said.

"Let's get down to business." Tony presses a button and a screen appears before them. "Jarvis, what do we know?"

"The Red Tornado as Ms. Kara put it attacked SHIELD last night. I scanned his vitals and learned that he was robotic in nature."

"He's a robot?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, he is." Supergirl answers.

"It appeared that his programming had been changed recently. His awareness being changed to serve a new goal." Jarvis continues.

"What's that?" Tony asked.

"War."

"How would stealing oil to sale for themselves lead to war?" Barbara asked.

"That wasn't all that was inside of the tanker. We found what was really hiding in the bottom."

"An army of robots that almost seemed sentient." Jarvis says. "They were modeled to look and act like normal humans. They were all dressed and programmed to act as North Korean terrorists."

"The United States would flatten North Korea, at least that's what I was taught in school." Barbara said.

"It's possible that it was the plan all along. If they got to shore and attacked, the United States would counter attack. The end result wasn't war, the end result is the fallen North Korean government." Tony gives his take on the situation.

"Whoever sent those robots was planning to get North Korea nuked basically, even if only metaphorically."

"The reason it failed is because Katasay got greedy and interfered." Kara realizes. "They weren't working together. Katasay wanted the oil to sale for himself but he got in the way of the robot controllers plans. Red Tornado went there to get him most likely as punishment."

"Hey Jarvis..." Barbara said. "Who made the humanoid robots?"

"The man who leads a nation around Romania known as Latveria. His name is..." Tony and Jarvis finish the name together.

"Victor Von Doom."

(Continued in Iron, Steel and Metal #2 Red Doom)


End file.
